Destruction
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Nnoitra losses something and he wants it back. What is Aizen's new plan? AU sort of NnoixOC NnoitraxOC rated to be safe


Nnoitra sat staring at the purple ribbon tied on his wrist, he slightly touched the bell on the end. He slightly smiled, and remember the face that went with the memory. Nnoitra stood up when he heard his door open.

"Nnoitra-sama, Lord Aizen has called an Espada meeting." a young arrancar said, Nnoitra shrugged off the arrancar. Nnoitra walked down the hallway, he heard old memories as he walked down the hall. He stopped at the large hole in the wall, it ran from the top of the ceiling to the ground the smaller arrancars where trying to close it but they didn't really work hard on it. Aizen order clean up but the person who created the hole defended them a lot. They didn't have the heart to close the only memory left of her. Nnoitra was lucky to have the ribbon and subconsciously pulled his sleeve down over the ribbon.

Nnoitra walked into the meeting room, Aizen sitting at the head of the table looking as if he was in deep thought. Grimmjow sat lazily off to the side, Stark was wide awake staring intensely at the wall in front of him, Ulquiorra sat with a sad look in his eyes.

"She did a lot of damage." Grimmjow said, as his tail flicked lightly behind him.

"The only damage I see is the hole in the wall and your tail and ears." Nnoitra said. Grimmjow's cat ears slanted forward, and a slight hiss was heard. Grimmjow gave no retort.

"She has indeed produced a lot of damage, Nnoitra and you know it." Aizen said, Nnoitra shrugged.

"Has anyone heard from Kimi-chan late-?" Gin started ask, but the looks he got from the Espada stopped him.

"Why do you always say her name? Saying it wont bring her back." Ulquiorra said with slight growl.

"To answer your question, she hasn't been back since she ran off with the pineapple." Stark said with a growl staring at the wall. Nnoitra stared at the table remembering the night before she left.

"_Nnoitra stop it." Nnoitra turned around and saw a short woman with brown hair with blonde highlights through it. _

"_What are you going to do Kimiko?" Nnoitra said with a wide grin his attention completely on the small brunette. The little arrancar ran off, Nnoitra didn't notice. _

"_I've asked you a million times before." Kimiko said, she stomped over to Nnoitra a glared at him she poked his chest with a finger. "pick on someone your own size." Nnoitra glanced down at Kimiko and laughed. Kimiko growled. "What are you laughing at?" _

"_Its hard to take you serious with the fox tail behind you, and your ears folded back." Nnoitra said, he stepped up to her again and pulled her into him. Kimiko pushed him away a little and covered her ears and growled again. Nnoitra smile widened, he leaned down and removed her hand, her ear perk up and Nnoitra bit the top of her ear. Kimiko pushed Nnoitra away completely and Nnoitra stepped back with the force. Kimiko's face was blood red, Nnoitra watched as the brown tail that faded blonde flash behind her. Nnoitra also noticed Kimiko's outfit was the same as always. A tight shirt with no sleeves that was cut to show her left hip bone and the gothic 0 tattooed on her tan skin. A white mini skirt rests slightly below her hips, the skirt was cut on both sided giving her room to move she wore black shorts under the skirt. Kimiko wore no shoes just bandages that wrapped around her foot and up to the middle of her shin. He hands were wrapped from her elbow to her middle knuckle. Nnoitra notice she crossed her arms. _

"_What?" Nnoitra asked. _

"_You were staring." Kimiko said, Nnoitra laughed. Kimiko's golden eyes glared at Nnoitra. She shook and pounced at Nnoitra kicking at his head. Nnoitra grabbed her foot, his hand sizzled and smoke rose from between his palm and her ankle. Kimiko smirked and brought her other leg around and slammed it into the top of his head Nnoitra notice he was holding her right ankle a second to late and was nailed into the ground releasing Kimiko's ankle. Nnoitra groaned, he sat up and stared at Kimiko. Kimiko looked at his hand and frowned. She sat down next to him and grabbed the hand and began to lick the injury. Nnoitra smiled and rubbed her head, he noticed they were still in the middle of the hallway and picked her up with his free hand and flashed stepped into his room, Nnoitra heard the bell around Kimiko's neck shift. Kimiko giggled when they arrived in his room. _

"_You always forget about this." Kimiko said as she pointed to the purple ribbon with a bell attach the was tied around her neck. Kimiko kept laughing and Nnoitra smiled at the light in her eyes. Kimiko reached up and pulled Nnoitra towards her. "Love me like you will never see me again Nnoi." Nnoitra pounced after she said his nickname. _

_When Nnoitra woke up the next morning he had Kimiko's bell tied around his wrist, but no Kimiko. He growled._

"_Damn woman, I should've seen this coming she never asked for it just took it." Nnoitra said he pulled on a pair of pants when knocking was heard from his door. _

Nnoitra frowned and hit the table with the wrist with the bell. "Damn it." he muttered. Grimmjow's head shot to Nnoitra.

"I heard Kimiko's bell." Grimmjow said, Nnoitra stiffened a little.

"I think you are delusional, stupid cat." Ulquiorra said. Stark looked at Grimmjow.

"I heard it too." Stark said, Grimmjow growled.

"If she is back she better have a good reason for leaving in the first place." Grimmjow growled.

"And an explanation on to why she left a big hole in the wall, it wasn't very nice." Gin said. Nnoitra growled.

"You're kidding right?" Nnoitra said, "you all know Kimiko only lets her bell sound when she attacks, shocked or it makes contact with something."

"Meaning?" Grimmjow asked.

"You are a stupid cat." Ulquiorra said, "He is saying she would've attacked by now if she was hear."

"Then why did both me and Stark hear the damn bell." Grimmjow said, "she never goes anywhere without that damn thing."

"Enough!" Aizen yelled, "we will have Kimiko soon enough you are all going to the human world. Make her come out of hiding, cause all the chaos you can. Little Kimi will come out to stop it."

"What if the Pineapple intervenes?" Stark asked.

"Don't worry about draw her out of hiding and bring her back to Las Noches." Aizen said.

X

Kimiko sneezed, Renji looked at her.

"Bless you?" Renji asked, Kimiko was staring at the sky. They were walking down the street, Kimiko touched her neck. "Did you miss your bell that much?"

"It was a big part of Renji." Kimiko said, Renji shook his head. "You would feel the same way if you lost Zabimaru."

"Good point." Renji said. "But the fact that you lost your zanpakuto is unbelievable."

"It was bell!" Kimiko yelled, "and it was tied around my neck and it untied when I blasted the hole in the wall." Kimiko crossed her arms. "besides I'm fine with out it."

"Do you think one of the arrancar found it?" Renji asked, Kimiko shrugged. "wouldn't that be a bad thing? If they had your zanpakuto?"

"They don't know it is my zanpakuto I never fought any of them with it." Kimiko said, Renji nodded and stopped walking abruptly.

"Where is your hole and mask fragment?" Renji said looking over Kimiko. Kimiko froze.

"_Hey Kimiko where is your hole?" Nnoitra said, Kimiko was panting in front of him. The two had been fighting for a while now. _

"_Why does it Matter?" Kimiko growled at Nnoitra._

"_I've never seen it and we have fu-" Nnoitra started, Kimiko covered his mouth. _

"_Don't shout it idiot." Kimiko said. Nnoitra smirked, Kimiko huffed. _

"_It's in the middle of my left foot." Kimiko said. _

"_Explains why are left kicks hurt more then your right." Nnoitra said, "what about your mask?" _

"_Fox paws on the back of my hands." Kimiko said, she rubbed the back of her hand. _

"_Explains the bandages." Nnoitra said. _

"Kimiko?" Renji yelled again, Kimiko growled at the memory.

"Don't worry about it Renji." Kimiko said.

"Don't arrancar take pride in that stuff?" Renji asked.

"Now you're an arrancar specialist?" Kimiko asked.

"Well I've been living with one for two years now." Renji said. Kimiko frowned.

"I can't believe I've been away from Las Noches for that long." Kimiko mumbled.

"Why does it matter?" Renji growled.

"Would've thought Aizen would of sent someone after his prize weapon." Kimiko said with a shrug. 'Or Nnoitra coming for me.' Kimiko added as a thought. Kimiko sighed.

"Urahara is waiting lets go." Renji said pushing Kimiko towards the shop.

X

The remaining Espada entered Karakura Town. Nnoitra glared down at the town, everyone raised their spiritual pressure. Soul Reapers surrounded them instantly, Nnoitra glanced at all their faces. He growled when he didn't see golden eyes. He flashed away from the others.

"Where is she?" Stark growled. The Reapers titled their heads.

"Who?" one asked.

"You can't have her." Renji said. "Karakura town is under the protection of Squad 3, my squad leave."

"Fat chance Pineapple." Grimmjow growled. The groups were fighting.

X

Nnoitra stopped when he reached an open area and hid his spiritual pressure. He shook his wrist, and waited. Kimiko flashed in front of him. Nnoitra smirked.

"Found you." Nnoitra said, Kimiko glared.

"Why did you come here?" Kimiko said with a hiss, her ears folded back and her tail trashed behind her. Nnoitra sighed.

"How I've missed that." Nnoitra said, Kimiko's ears perked up and she titled her head.

"Missed what?" Kimiko asked. Nnoitra grabbed Kimiko's waist, and bit down on her ear. Kimiko yelped, and her ears dropped along with her tail. She snuggled into his chest.

"Submissive are we?" Nnoitra laughed, Kimiko growled.

"They are sensitive." Kimiko said, Nnoitra smiled a wicked smile and pulled on her tail. Kimiko pushed him away hard and attacked him by kicking. Nnoitra pushed her foot and Kimiko was spun around, Nnoitra pull her tail again. Kimiko growled lowly.

"Come on Foxy, play with me." Nnoitra said, Kimiko growled and pounce on her prey claws out ready to tear him apart. Nnoitra easily dodge her claws, Kimiko landed on the ground and skidded backwards. Kimiko opened her mouth and shot a fireball at Nnoitra he blocked it with his forearms. Kimiko heard the sizzling and saw the smoke and smelt his burning flesh her ears dropped and she slowly walked over to Nnoitra. She gave a tentative lick to the wound, Nnoitra kissed the top of her head. When Kimiko was satisfied with her cleaning job, Nnoitra flashed to a tree and rested against it. Kimiko was laying against him, she grabbed the hand she scared all those years ago.

"It is still here." Kimiko said , her ears dropped and her tail went limp.

"Don't worry about it." Nnoitra said, Nnoitra lifted his wrist with the bell attached to it. Kimiko brushed her fingers against it. "Why did you leave Kimiko Las Noches is a hell hole with you gone."

Kimiko tried to sit up but Nnoitra held her so she couldn't get up. "It's better if you didn't know Nnoitra."

"Like hell, tell me." Nnoitra said, Kimiko looked in his eyes.

"Nnoitra please, we only have a few moments left together and I have to tell you something important." Kimiko said, Nnoitra frowned.

"Why-" Nnoitra started Kimiko covered his mouth.

"Listen closely, keep good care of my bell, it is really important don't tell anyone you saw me today or that you have the bell." Kimiko said, "there is other things too but I don't have time for that, right now." Kimiko said, She removed her hand and kissed Nnoitra lightly on the lips, and in a flash she was gone.

"Damn it Kimiko!" Nnoitra yelled, Grimmjow showed up in front of him.

"Hey lazy, did you find her?" Grimmjow asked. Nnoitra stood up.

"Does it look like it kitty?" Nnoitra asked. Grimmjow growled.

"Then why are lounging around?" Grimmjow said. Nnoitra stood up.

"I'm going back to Las Noches." Nnoitra said, Grimmjow growled.

"We have to bring Kimiko back." Grimmjow growled.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that we could be bring her back to her doom?" Nnoitra yelled, Grimmjow growled.

"What does it matter as along as she is around who cares?" Grimmjow said, "we can protect her if we knew where she was."

"Whatever." Nnoitra said. Nnoitra went back to Las Noches.

X

Kimiko stopped at a lake, she was panting. She dropped down to her knees.

"This is so much work, without that thing." Kimiko said.

"Tell me about it." Kimiko turned around eyes wide. "Destruction would be easier, and it would go so much smoother."

"I knew you were planning something Aizen." Kimiko said, Aizen chuckled.

"Now you have something I need so I'm taking you with me and you will help me end this pointless war." Aizen said, "and if you help I just might keep you alive."

"Trust me this war will end, but you will not be a god." Kimiko growled Gin cuffed her and then disappeared into Las Noches.

X

_**That's the end of Chapter 1.. I realized there is not a lot of NnoitraxOC so I wrote one I notice the characters are out of character but that is kind of the point. My other stories are put on hold till I get so more reviews…. R&R this one while you are here like it love it hate it? Tell me please. **_


End file.
